Daniel Dunglas Home
thumb|170pxDaniel Dunglas Home (1833-1886) fue un médium escocés que poseía la rara habilidad de levitar. Harry Houdini lo describió como "uno de los hombres más conspicuos y laureados de su generación" (one of the most conspicuous and lauded of his generation). En su legajo de prodigios podemos anotar que Daniel Dunglas Home efectuó cientos de sesiones espiritistas y atendió docenas de casos de casas embrujadas, incluso de eminentes familias victorianas, y que sus capacidades como levitador no se circunscribían a meras elevaciones gallináceas, sino a vuelos asombrosos sobre las audiencias de los teatros y hasta en la vía pública. En 1841, su familia se radicó en Estados Unidos. Daniel Dunglas Home no era un niño común, odiaba los deportes y las salidas sociales y en cambio prefería pasar su tiempo vagando por los bosques de Greeneville junto a su camarada Edwin. Juntos leyeron libros velados a los adolescentes, y comenzaron a conjurar espíritus y elementales de la foresta. Durante uno de estos paseos ambos acordaron que si el otro moría intentarían ponerse en contacto desde el más allá. En 1845 la familia se trasladó a Nueva York, y ese mismo año el joven Daniel Dunglas Home tuvo una visión. Era de noche, la casa estaba en silencio, y a los pies de su cama vio a Edwin con una mueca atroz en el rostro. El fantasma hizo tres círculos en el aire con un dedo lívido y luego se desvaneció. Más tarde se supo que Edwin había muerto de disentería. Ya en Connecticut, Daniel Dunglas Home realizó su primera sesión espiritista en 1851, en donde se produjeron tantos sucesos paranormales que el caso fue consignado por los periódicos locales. Su fama de médium creció, y rápidamente ganó admiradores y mecenas acaudalados. Vale aclarar que Daniel Dunglas Home, como otros poseedores de dones asombrosos, no pedía dinero a cambio de su presencia, pero sí aceptaba jugosas "donaciones". Sus habilidades eran tan impresionantes, tan claras e irrefutables, que no solo penetró en las esferas ocultistas, sino en la alta sociedad; donde podía realizar hasta diez sesiones en un solo día si se lo convocaba. Entre sus trucos estaba el de reducir el peso corporal de las personas, de tal forma que un hombre obeso podía ser alzado por un niño de cinco años, y el de proyectar una substancia fosforescente que bailaba y cobraba formas extrañas. Sus más acérrimos enemigos fueron David Wells, profesor de la Universidad de Harvard, William Cullen Bryant, editor del New York Evening Post; el científico experimental Robert Hare, John Worth Edmonds, juez de la Suprema Corte de justicia, y Arthur Conan Doyle. Todos terminaron siendo sus admiradores. En su autobiografía: Incidentes en mi vida (Incidents in My Life), Daniel Dunglas Home habla largamente sobre su faz como levitador, y aclara que lo suyo no es algo raro o impracticable, y que solo se debe aprender a manipular las energías que orbitan sobre el cuerpo para obligarlas a levantar al sujeto en el aire. El escrutinio público de los escépticos continuó incesantemente, pero nadie logró descubrir ningún truco de poleas o cualquier artilugio que ayudase a Daniel Dunglas Home a volar. Más aún, todos los que vieron sus elevaciones declararon que era imposible falsificarlas debido a la altura, la velocidad y la precisión con la que el médium se desplazaba en el aire. Existen al menos cincuenta declaraciones juradas de testigos recogidos en la vía pública que vieron volar a Daniel Dunglas Home. Su fama lo hizo retornar a Europa, donde "levitó" para Napoleón III en las Tullerías y para la reina Sofía de Holanda. En este último caso Daniel Dunglas Home no solo levitó, sino que produjo en la reina una especie de cosquilleo en zonas normalmente ocultas en la realeza. En 1856, Jane Lyon, una acaudalada viuda, lo adoptó como hijo a cambio de 60.000 libras. La familia de la viuda inició un juicio por "influencias etéreas" en la voluntad de la anciana, y el caso se dirimió con unas disculpas y el reembolso del dinero. En 1858, Daniel Dunglas Home sentó cabeza, por así decir, y se casó com Alexandria de Kroll, cuya muerte por tuberculosis también le fue atribuída a los fluidos diabólicos que gravitaban sobre el médium. El padrino de aquella boda fue nada menos que Alejandro Dumas, a quien Daniel Dunglas Home hizo volar en el salón de fiestas luego de la ceremonia a modo de agradecimiento. Si Daniel Dunglas Home era un fraude o no, lo desconocemos. No hay pruebas manifiestas en su contra, así como otras que den cuenta de su autenticidad. Solo quedan los ojos asombrados de incontables testigos, que jamás volvieron a repetir la palabra "fraude" luego de ver al médium arrojarse a las alturas. Incluso se dice que cuando falleció en 1886, los encargados de maquillar el cadáver se vieron en serios aprietos cuando su cuerpo se negó a someterse a la ley de gravedad y permanecer quieto en su ataúd. Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Fantasmas